


The Strange Tales of an Egyptian Mau

by KageNoNeko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Peachshipping, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He signed a blood contract to be brought back under certain conditions. A month later, an Egyptian Mau appears and as several months past by, there is something strange with this Egyptain Mau. Can Anzu find out why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Tales of an Egyptian Mau

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue for a work that I'm currently do some outlining on.

The darkness of the night had hid their faces from him. Although it was a night that all was walking about blind without the aid of street lights, he knew there was more than one person and as he continued to stay calm, he knew that if someone did not find him quick he would die. Slowly, he was loosing the desire to keep his eyelids from shutting over his purple eyes and when they did, he was still aware of his surroundings. He could still move his limbs, but life demanded him not to move them. He could still hear and smell the world around him, just not see it.

Opening his eyes against his eyelids' will, he saw three approaching him. The three (he dared not to call them humans) were dressed in robes that covered their entire bodies and only their feet poked out from beneath those robes. Each one wore a different colored robe. The one on the right wore blue while the one on the left wore red and the one in the middle wore yellow. "We have seen your deeds," the yellow one spoke, "and we will reward you if you agree to sign a blood contract."

His eyes widen as he heard when the yellow one had said "blood contract". A blood contract, the same contract that my godfather supposedly had signed, he thought.

"We will lay out the conditions before you can sign," said the blue one.

"Your soul will become bound to an Egyptian Mau, a special one at that," said the red one. "The Egyptian Mau will find a master that is close to you and will need blood from that master, no matter what the blood type of the chosen master. Once the Mau has ingested enough blood, you will be able to become the dominate mind acting and revert to your human form four times a month. Until then, your mind will slowly become aware until you are fully aware when you are able to revert to being a human."

"You are to discover who placed you in this situation," the blue one said. "You can tell others about your situation and have them help you, but only you can deal the person who placed you in this situation punishment in the form of a shadow game."

"So will you sign a blood contract?" The yellow one asked before placing a blank piece of paper before him.

He allowed the finger tip of his pointer finger on his dominate hand dip into the pool of blood near him, his blood, and began to write the symbols that made up his name upon the blank piece of paper the yellow one had placed before him. In his baffled state of mind, he understood all that was said to him and as he completed his surname, he felt lightheaded and couldn't think straight. "We wish we could reduce your suffering, but we can't," the red one said.

"We, Shape Shifters, wish you good luck. We will be watching over you," said the yellow one before leaving with the other two Shape Shifters.

Then he was alone again in the darkness of night. He began to think about his life and took stock of it, realizing signing the blood contract was the right decision. As his blood continued to drip out on to the ground, one girl became centered in his mind and his emotional heart and as his body died, he could only think of her. Anzu, I hope you can forgive me...


End file.
